NXT
NXT ist ein jährlicher Wettbewerb von SAW, bei dem mehrere Wrestler als Rookies debütieren und Show für Show gegeneinander antreten. Von der ersten Staffel 2010 bis zur fünften Staffel 2014 war der Wettbewerb ausschließlich ECW-Wrestlern vorbehalten und fand während der normalen ECW-Shows statt. Seit der sechsten Staffel 2016 wird NXT jedoch als eigene Show präsentiert und seit der siebten Staffel 2017 steht NXT auch Wrestlern von Ignition offen. Ähnlich zum früheren Format ECW Backstage wird beinahe vollständig auf Matches verzichtet. Stattdessen stehen die Segmente der Rookies und Challenges im Vordergrund. Die Kämpfe der Frischlinge werden weiterhin bei den normalen Shows von ECW und Ignition ausgetragen, wo hingegen weitgehend auf Segmente des Nachwuchses verzichtet wird. Das alte Konzept (Staffel 1 bis 5) Regelmäßig konnten die Zuschauer einen der Teilnehmer eliminieren, bis am Ende nur noch einer übrig blieb, der als Belohnung einen Title Shot bekam. Tag Teams traten dabei (und treten auch heute noch) gemeinsam als eine Partei (gleich zu "einem Wrestler") an. Jedem Wrestler wurde außerdem ein Pro zugewiesen (dies konnte ebenfalls ein Tag Team sein), der dem Rookie mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen und ihn bei ECW einführen sollte. Nicht selten verkrachten sich Pros jedoch mit ihren Rookies, bis hin zu ausgewachsenen Fehden. Die erste Staffel von ECW NXT begann im Herbst 2010 und endete im Februar 2011 mit Karl Bauer als Sieger, der sich schnell als Main Eventer etablierte. Von ihm abgesehen litt die erste Staffel noch an vielen Kinderkrankheiten und es dauerte lange Zeit, bis die übrigen Teilnehmer sich etablieren konnten. Mittlerweile sind aber alle fest integriert und einige von ihnen haben gar schon Titel gewonnen. Die zweite Staffel begann im Juli 2011 und dauerte bis zum Frühling 2012. Diese Staffel kam weit besser als die erste an und bestach vor Allem dadurch, dass viele Rookies als gleich stark angesehen wurden und die Abstimmungen stets neue Ergebnisse brachten. Am Ende gewann, für viele überraschend, Masaru Watanabe, der seinen Title Shot jedoch an seine Pros, Team Crow, abgab, und dafür vom GM einen Platz beim King of the Ring bekam. Dieses Mal wurden die Rookies wesentlich eher angenommen und ins Roster integriert. Die dritte Staffel von ECW NXT begann im Mai 2012. Nachdem die zweite Staffel schon für eine Etablierung des Formats gesorgt hatte, kam es in der dritten Staffel kaum noch zu Schwierigkeiten. Die dritte Staffel war jedoch etwas kürzer als dir vorangegangenen, denn sie endete bereits im Herbst 2012 mit einem Sieg von NickNick Nola, er einen Shot auf den ECW Breakthrough Title bekam und diesen auch prompt gewinnen konnte. Dieses Mal schafften es fast alle NXT-Teilnehmer, sich danach fest im Roster zu etablieren. Die vierte und Staffel von ECW NXT begann im April 2013. Nach einem großartigen Beginn und nachdem zu Anfang beinahe alle Teilnehmer als mögliche Sieger und potentielle künftige Stars gehandelt wurden, baute die Staffel im Verlauf der Competition in den Augen vieler doch deutlich ab und hatte mit der Strafeliminierung des Mysterious Maukisch aufgrund einer verpassten Challenge einen traurigen - bisher noch nicht erlebten - Tiefpunkt. Das Finale der Staffel fand bei Xtreme X-mas Xperience 2013 - zum ersten Mal übrigens mit nur zwei Teilnehmern - statt und am Ende konnten sich The Buccaneers gegen Matthew Hunter durchsetzen und den ersten Triumph eines Tag Teams im Wettbewerb perfekt machen. Als die Sieger feststanden waren übrigens schon 3 der ursprünglichen 8 Teilnehmer(parteien) nicht mehr unter ECW Vertrag, namentlich Azrael, Brian Johnson und der Mysterious Maukisch. Azrael sowie der Mysterious Maukisch änderten dies aber bald, als sie sich beide wieder für die fünfte Staffel von NXT bewarben. Diese startete bei ECW 74 mit 5 Einzelwrestlern und einem Tag Team. Nachdem Azrael direkt als Erster eliminiert wurde, kam es zu einem Novum. Zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte von NXT gab es 4 Shows lang keine Eliminierung, sondern Woche für Woche Challenges die die Rookies auf die nächste dieser Art vorbereiten sollten. In diesem Zeitabschnitt schaffte es der Mysterious Maukisch auch 2 wichtige Challenges am Stück zu gewinnen um so der Favorit auf den Gesamtsieg zu werden. Einen solch klaren Siegfavoriten hatte es bei NXT bislang zu einem solch frühen Zeitpunkt noch nie gegeben. Schlußendlich zog eben dieser Maukisch zusammen mit Carl Theodor von Guttemburg und L'Equipe Manifique auch ins Finale der Competition ein. Denn NXT V sollte - anders als NXT IV wieder in einem altgedienten Dreierfinale enden. Hier konnte sich L'Equipe Manifique durchsetzen. Das neue Konzept (NXT VI) NXT VI sollte mit bahnbrechenden Änderungen aufwarten. Das Rookie-Pro Konzept: eliminiert. Die Zahl der Teilnehmer: fast verdoppelt. Die Challenges: in eine eigene NXT Show ausgelagert. Die Eliminierungen: Nicht mehr jede zweite Show, sondern erst nach der Hälfte des Wettbewerbs. Wer wird dort eliminiert: die Hälfte der Teilnehmer. Zeitgleich wurde ein Fokus auf das Zusammenleben der Parteien gelegt, die fortan gemeinsam ein NXT Trainingscamp bewohnten und dort - in der Knochenmühle - von den NXT Headcoaches Fredy B, Cyrus und Team Power Elite betreut wurden. Innerhalb des Hauses wurden die Rookies zudem in Zimmer aufgeteilt. Zudem wurde das Voting-System gekippt: Statt dem normalen Vote des Siegers im Teamspeak, wurde das System auf einen Vote per PN umgestellt, in dem jeder User alle Teilnehmer in eine Liste einklassifizieren musste. Die Punktzahl dieser Votes würde für die Eliminierung von Relevanz sein. Teilnehmer 1. Staffel *Yucko (Pros: Max & Paul Brandt) *Astaroth (Pro: Jack Stone) *Julan Madsen (Pro: Hells Guardian) *Flash Awesome (Pro: Sam Rogers) *Burnin' Steel (Pros: The Best Around) *Hao Mi Ned (Pro: Randy Robinson) *'Sieger: Karl Bauer (Pro: Kid Austria)' 2. Staffel *Ying & Young (Pros: Thunder Rumba) *Dale Roscoe (Pro: Fredy B) *Joe Connor (Pros: Team Power Elite) *Ali Bin Way (Pro: Cyrus) *Prof. Dr. Met (Pro: Chayne Saw) *Veh Khali (Pros: Jens Samuel & Hao Mi Ned) *'Sieger: Masaru Watanabe (Pros: Team Crow)' 3. Staffel *Worstelaars (Pros: Smith & Wesson) *Aiden O'Malley (Pro: Masaru Watanabe) *Loki (Pro: Mr. Jackpot) *Josh Brooklyn (Pro: Prof. Dr. Met) *KS Mafia (Pros: Max & Paul Brandt) *White Trash (Pros: Burnin' Steel) *'Sieger: NickNick Nola (Pro: Ali Bin Way)' 4. Staffel *Depression Fighters (Pros: Worstelaars) *Dr. Bakterius (Pro: Ali Bin Way) *Azrael (Pro: Paul Brandt) *Brian Johnson (Pro: Mike Vega) *Mysterious Maukisch (Pro: Jack Stone) *CHUCK (Pro: Kid Austria) *Matthew Hunter (Pro: JT Hammer) *'Sieger: The Buccaneers (Pro: Mickey Reyes)' 5. Staffel *Azrael (Pros: GCC WrestleWorld Inc.) *Snake McBatman (Pro: Funk Gruesome) *Smiling Jack (Pro: Dean Morrison) *Mysterious Maukisch (Pro: CHUCK) *Carl Theodor von Guttemburg (Pro: Loki) *'Sieger: L'Equipe Manifique (Pros: The Buccaneers)' 6. Staffel * Noah Frick * Lukas Wagner * Nicolas Pereyra * Pecundang * Las Verduras Verdes * Ian McQuebec * Men with Beards * Kamiccolo * Magnus Gustafsson * Baker Boys * Tigran Papazyan * Goodhope Mortimer * Ratte * Sieger: Nanook Teilnehmer jeweils in Reihenfolge ihres Ausscheidens 7. Staffel * Paul London * Bobby Roode * Intrepid Travellers * Thunder Buddies * Bread & Butter * Atem * Jay Briscoe * Paul Pizza * Richochet * Guybrush Threepwood * Emil Sitoci * Dylan * Sieger: Tyson Kidd 8. Staffel * Scott Cain * The Waves of the Twilight * The SnapJetter * El Montana Negro * MATSUDA * Shigehiro Irie * Gate2Gate * Minoru Suzuki * RINGKAMPF * Sieger: Kota Ibushi Teilnehmer in umgekehrter Reihenfolge der Abschlussrangliste Verlauf 1. Staffel ECW NXT begann bei ECW #20. Alle Rookies wurden gemeinsam mit ihren Pros kurz vorgestellt, und das System wurde erläutert: Die Rookies würden in den folgenden Shows, sofern möglich, immer ein Match bestreiten und könnten zusätzlich frei Segmente machen. Am Ende jeder Show stimmten die Mitspieler darüber ab, welcher Rookie eliminiert werden sollte, und das so lange, bis am Ende nur noch ein Rookie übrig blieb. Der sollte als Belohnung für den Sieg bei ECW NXT einen Shot auf den ECW European Heavyweight Title bei WrestleMania 5 erhalten. Burnin' Steel, die als "ein" Rookie nur gemeinsam eliminiert oder zum Sieger erklärt werden konnten, sollten dagegen einen Kampf um die ECW Tag Team Titles bekommen. Relativ schnell ließen sich die Rookies in zwei Gruppen einordnen: Karl Bauer und Burnin' Steel, später auch Flash Awesome, galten als Favoriten; Astaroth, Hao Mi Ned, Julan Madsen und Yucko wurden dagegen so gut wie keine Chancen eingeräumt. Bei der ersten Show gab es noch keine Eliminierungen, doch schon bald wurde Rohrkrepierer Yucko nahezu einstimmig als erster rausgeworfen, da er keinerlei Einsatz zeigte. Als nächster folgte ihm Astaroth, der eine halbgare Fehde mit seinem Pro Jack Stone begann, aber seinerseits kaum mehr Segmente als Yucko zu Stande brachte. Dem Trend, Streit mit seinem Pro anzufangen, folgten schon bald nahezu alle anderen Rookies; nur Karl Bauer und Kid Austria kamen immer gut miteinander aus. Besonders intensiv war dabei die Fehde zwischen Hells Guardian und Julan Madsen, doch auch die konnte nicht verhindern, dass Madsen als nächster eliminiert wurde. Als Upset kann man dagegen das Ausscheiden von Flash Awesome bezeichnen, den es als nächsten erwischte. Wenige Wochen zuvor hatte Awesome erst eine kurze Auseinandersetzung mit Karl Bauer begonnen, die unter Anderem das Segment des Jahres 2010 hervor brachte. Aufgrund der Unachtsamkeit mancher Mitspieler wurde Awesome vor Burnin' Steel rausgeworfen, die zwar gut beim Publikum ankamen, aber viel zu wenig Aktivität zeigten, und ebenso vor Hao Mi Ned, der sich redlich bemühte, aber nicht so recht beim Publikum ankam. Bei ECW #23 schließlich sollten im großen Finale gleich zwei Rookies eliminiert und der Wettbewerb damit beendet werden. Da Burnin' Steel einmal mehr ihr großes Potential durch Abwesenheit vergeudeten, flogen sie als erste, und der relativ farblose Hao Mi Ned schaffte es sensationell ins Finale. Dort hatte er jedoch keine Chance gegen Karl Bauer, der zum überlegenen Sieger gekürt wurde. Bauer galt bereits seit einigen Shows als Top-Favorit auf den Sieg und sollte nun bei WrestleMania gegen Champion AfRon antreten dürfen. zwar verlor er den Kampf, war jedoch trotzdem schnell im Main Event etabliert. Der Rest der Rookies brauchte einige Zeit, um sich im Roster einzufinden. Hao Mi Ned wurde erst zum Tag Team Partner von Jens Samuel und später zu dessen Lakai, Burnin' Steel fehdeten noch lange Zeit mit ihren Pros The Best Around, ehe sie sich wirklich einleben konnten. Julan Madsen schloss sich Revolution X an, während Astaroth und Flash Awesome in einer Fehde gegeneinander jeweils einmal den ECW Breakthrough Title halten konnten. Einzig Yucko verschwand sofort nach seiner Eliminierung aus den Shows. 2. Staffel Staffel 2 startete beim ECW PPV "T.R.I.B.U.T.E. T.O. T.H.E. T.R.O.O.P.S." im Juli 2011. Bei diesem PPV unter freiem Himmel wurden (fast) alle Rookies in Videoclips vorgestellt. Bei der darauffolgenden Show - ECW#32 "Monday Nitro - Tuesday Psycho" - wurden die Rookies dann ihren Pros zugeteilt. Im Laufe der Sendung konnte dieses Vorurteil jedoch ausgeräumt werden und alle Rookies im Ring zeigen was sie drauf haben. In zwei Battle Royals mit je 4 Teilnehmern konnten sich Masaru Watanabe und Ying jeweils den Sieg sichern und sich so ein Match gegen ECW Rostermitglieder bei ECW#33 erkämpfen. Eine Besonderheit der zweiten Staffel war, dass fast nur bei jeder zweiten Show eine Eliminierung stattfand. Trotz der überraschend guten Ringleistungen der beiden wurden Ying & Young wegen Kommunikationsproblemen als erste vom Publikum eliminiert, sie behielten jedoch einen respektvollen Umgang ihren Pros Thunder Rumba gegenüber bei. Fast schon klassisch anders lief es bei den meisten anderen Paarungen. Dale Roscoe erwischte es als nächsten, nachdem dieser von Fredy B die Mathematik der Straße wohl nicht optimal vermittelt bekam. Wenig überraschend war auch die folgende Eliminierung von Joe Connor, der von Team Power Elite stets nur als Lakai benutzt wurde und zudem immer wieder niedergeschlagen aufgefunden wurde. Zunächst wurde Ali Bin Way verdächtigt, mit dem Connor auch lange fehdete. Bald stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass Connor an einer seltenen Form der Epilepsie litt und er sich quasi selbst ausknockte. Ausgeknockt wurde auch Way, der, von vielen als Siegfavorit gehandelt, vorzeitig als nächster eliminiert wurde. Die distanzierte Beziehung zu Pro Cyrus dürfte hier eine Rolle gespielt haben. Wie schon in Staffel 1 kam es zu einem Finale der letzten drei, in dem unter Anderem jeder ein Segment improvisieren musste. Prof. Dr. Met erwischte es dabei als ersten, doch der widmete sich sowieso lieber der zu 100% kriminellen Vorgeschichte seines Pros Chayne Saw. Das Finale zwischen Veh Khali und Masaru Watanabe konnte schließlich der Japaner sensationell für sich entscheiden. Er gab seinen Title Shot aber an seine Pros Team Crow weiter, die diesen auch tatsächlich zum Gewinn der ECW Tag Team Titles nutzen konnten. General Manager Triple F belohnte Watanabes Selbstlosigkeit mit einem Platz beim King of the Ring. Im Vergleich zu Staffel eins konnten sich die Rookies von Staffel zwei wesentlich schneller im Roster etablieren. Allgemein kam die Staffel weit besser an als die erste und viele der Rookies galten als zukünftige Main Eventer. 3. Staffel Die dritte Staffel von ECW NXT startete am 8. Mai 2012, denn dort wurden die neuen Rookies und deren Pros bekanntgegeben und vorgestellt. Bei der nächsten Show - ECW #44 - gab es dann auch die erste Challenge, die von der KS Mafia gewonnen werden konnte, die somit bei der ersten Eliminierung Immunität genießen durften. Diese Eliminierung fand dann auch bei ECW #45 statt, mit einem schlechten Ende für die Worstelaars, die als erstes ihre Segel streichen mussten. Die nächste Challenge unterschied sich von allen bisherigen ungemein, so gewann der Rookie, der während der Show am unterhaltsamsten Schweigen konnte, denn alle Rookies durften während der gesamten Show keinen Ton von sich geben. Diese Aufgabe bewältigte Loki am besten, so wurde ihm die Ehre zu Teil, für die nächste Eliminierung 2 Teilnehmer zu eliminieren, die dort hinausgewählt werden können. Alle anderen sollten in dieser Show dann immun sein. Nachdem sich Loki für die KS Mafia und Aiden O'Malley entschied, traf es bei ECW dann auch den Iren - O'Malley. Auf ihn folgten Loki, Josh Brooklyn, die KS Mafia und White Trash, bis dann am Ende NickNick Nola als Sieger von NXT 3 fest stand. 4. Staffel Die nunmehr vierte Staffel von ECW NXT startete bei ECW #58 am 16. April 2013. Dort wurden die Rookies ihren Pros vorgestellt, doch schon hierbei traten einige Probleme auf. So wurde beispielsweise Azrael Beatdown Berlin zugelost, stand aber am Ende der Sendung ohne Pro da, da Fredy B. den Rookie ablehnte und Rogers Karriere aufgrund eines Verrats beendete. Bei ECW #59 wurden diese Probleme aus der Welt geschafft, Azrael an Paul Brandt verwiesen und die erste Challenge stand an: Fange ein wildes Tier. In dieser sehr langen und kräftezehrenden Challenge gab es am Ende einen DRAW zwischen Azrael und Brian Johnson. Beide sollten so bei ECW #60 immun sein. Nach dem Sieg der Buccaneers bei Challenge Nr. 2 forderten sie in der nächsten Show die Connors heraus, aufgrund des Ausfalls von Chris, mussten sie sich am Ende aber dann mit einem Handicap Match gegen Joe begnügen, welches sie gewinnen konnten. Bei der nächsten Eliminierung erwischte es dann Dr. Bakterius, der die in ihn gesetzten Erwartungen nicht erfüllen konnte. Challenge Nummer 3 erlaubte es dem Sieger, für die nächste Show 2 Rookies zu nominieren, zwischen denen sich dann die Eliminierung abspielen würde. Maukisch konnte diese Herausforderung für sich entscheiden und nominierte Azrael und Brian Johnson. Bei der Eliminierung bei ECW #65 musste sich dann der schottische Drache verabschieden. Die nächste Challenge konnte CHUCK für sich entscheiden. Als Belohnung durfte er die Arbeitsstellen für die widerum nächste Herausforderung auswählen. Vorher musste sich allerdings noch Brian Johnson aus der Competition verabschieden. ECW schickte ihre Rookies in der nächsten Challenge zum Zivildienst und der Challengesieger der vorherigen Herausforderung CHUCK teilte sich und seinen Mitstreitern die Rollen zu. Der Sieg ging an die Grünanlagenpfleger "die Buccaneers", die so ein Match bei der nächsten ECW Show booken konnten um die Fans hinter sich zu bekommen. Sie entschieden sich für ein Lethal Lottery Six Man Tag Team Match zwischen den Teilnehmern der bald anstehenden Elimination Chamber. Da der Mysterious Maukisch nicht zu seiner Arbeit antrat, wurde er ohne Wahl aus der Challenge eliminiert. In der nächsten Show wurde dann CHUCK von den Fans aus der Challenge gewählt. Das Finale zwischen den Buccaneers und Matthew Hunter wurde dann für den Dezember PPV Xtreme X-mas Xperience angekündigt. Beim legendären Dezember PPV konnten sich die Buccaneers dann sowohl das Two out of Three Falls Match zwischen Cpt. Jose Camacho und Matthew Hunter als auch den finalen Vote für sich entscheiden um die Staffel siegreich zu beenden. 5. Staffel Die nunmehr fünfte Staffel von ECW NXT startete bei ECW #74 am 15. April 2014. Dort wurden die Rookies ihren Pros vorgestellt und die Nachwuchssuperstars mussten sich auch in der ersten Challenge beweisen. Mit Azrael und dem Mysterious Maukisch hatte man zum ersten Mal zwei Wrestler im Teilnehmerfeld die keine absoluten Rookies waren, sondern beide bereits bei der letzten Staffel von NXT teilgenommen hatten und nun ihre zweite Chance witterten. Im Zuge des ersten Termins der ECW Afrikatour 2014 wurden die Rookies dazu verpflichtet, die Show im Zuge ihrer Challenge massiv zu bewerben. Am besten stellte sich hierbei Snake McBatman an, der die Aufgabe am besten löste und so Immunität in der ersten Abstimmung gewann. Des Weiteren konnten L'Equipe Manifique ein Handicap Match gegen Azrael gewinnen und Carl Theodor von Guttemburg einen Four Way gegen die verbliebenen Rookies gewinnen. In der nächsten Show kam es dann zur ersten Eliminierung bei NXT und es traf den schottischen Drachen Azrael, der sich somit ein zweites Mal von der Rookiechallenge verabschieden musste. Die Gründe für seine rasche Eliminierung umfassten unter anderem seine spartanischen und unspektakulären Auftritte in den Shows sowie das Fehlen seines eigentlich angekündigtem Tag Team Partners, dem Atommonster. Dann folgte bei ECW #76 die nächste Challenge: Pinne deinen Pro - (Die MAX Challenge)! Ziel in dieser, nach Max Brandt benannten - Aufgabe war es, seinen Pro während der Show an einem beliebigen Ort zu pinnen. Ob erfolgreich oder nicht, derjenige dessen Versuch(e) am unterhaltsamsten waren würden am Ende gewinnen und Entscheidungsgewalt über den Zeitpunkt der nächsten Eliminierung erhalten. Sieger waren am Ende L'Equipe Manifique. Bitter für den Mysterious Maukisch: Er absolvierte die Challenge erst nach der Wahl zum Sieger und blieb so beim Voting ohne Chance. Neben den Franzosen konnten bei der Wahl nur Smiling Jack sowie Carl Theodor von Guttemburg Stimmen sammeln. Statt einer Eliminierung folgten dann auf diese Challenge 2 weitere, die beide vom Mysterious Maukisch gewonnen werden konnten. Nach einem Sieg in der Cludeo Challenge, in der es darum ging den Mann zu finden, der den realmansman niedergeschlagen hatte, triumphierte der Maukisch auch in der nächsten Herausforderung: Bringe einen Franzosen zur Kapitulation. Durch seinen Sieg in der Challenge konnte er zwei Rookies mit je einer Stimme bei der nächsten Eliminierung vorbelasten und die Strategie des Polen zahlte sich aus: Sowohl Smiling Jack als auch Snake McBatman waren am Ende die beiden Rookies, die - durch des Maukischs Stimmen - in ein Stechen mussten. Am Ende war Schluss für McBatman. Nach einer weiteren Challenge, in der sich die NXT Rokies erstmals Feinde machen mussten, stand dann auch schon die nächste Eliminierung an. Hier musste Smiling Jack die Segel streichen. Anschließend kündigten die General Manager das Finale unter den letzten verbliebenen 3 Parteien für Battlefield Europe an. Dort sollte sich herausstellen ob Carl Theodor von Guttemburg, L'Equipe Manifique oder der Mysterious Maukisch in ihrer Zeit bei NXT die meisten Fans hinter sich versammeln konnten. Zur großen Überraschung vieler Experten überstand Carl Theodor von Guttemburg dann in der Finalshow auch die erste Eliminierung. Statt des Deutschen musste sich nämlich der zuvor hoch favorisierte Mysterious Maukisch verabschieden, wodurch das Finale zwischen eben genanntem CTG sowie L'Equipe Manifique ausgetragen wurde. Am Ende eines spannenden Votings behielten allerdings die Franzosen die Oberhand und gewannen mit einer einzigen Stimme die 5. Staffel von NXT. 6. Staffel Für die Rookies sollte es direkt mit der ersten Show des neuen Konzepts richtig heiß her gehen. So galt es selbstredend die Zimmer in der Knochenmühle zu beziehen und einzurichten sowie sich mit seinem/seinen neuen Zimmerkollegen zu arrangieren. Während sich hier beispielsweise Rookies wie Nanook und Magnus Gustafsson blendend verstanden, sollte auf der anderen Seite für Las Verduras Verdes und die Baker Boys eine andauernde Rivalität über die Einrichtung des gemeinsamen Zimmers entstehen. Obendrein zu den anspruchsvollen Challenges sollten alle Rookies im Verlauf der 6-Shows-andauernden Vorrunde vor ein Zufallsereignis gestellt werden, das sie testen würde. Nachdem Kamiccolo und Pecundang von einem Rohrbruch genauso überrascht wurden wie Magnus Gustafsson und Nicolas Pereyra, es die Baker Boys mit geifernden Groupies zu tun bekamen und die Men with Beards und Lukas Wagner mit halbstarken Dieben, mussten auch Nanook und Tigran Papazyan an ihr Äußerstes gehen um einer schwangeren Frau in einem Bus bei ihrer Entbindung zu helfen. Ian McQuebec und Noah Frick wurden im Rahmen des Tags der offenen Tür (während der zweiten Challenge) von einem reichen Schnösel zu Kämpfen gegeneinander angestiftet. Bei den Challenges kristallisierten sich schnell zwei Worker heraus, die nicht über so viel Motivation verfügten wie ihre Mitstreiter, nämlich Noah Frick und Lukas Wagner die nicht nur regelmäßig Challenges verpassten, sondern es auch häufiger verpassten sich am Voting zu beteiligen. Für ein erfolgreiches Überstehen der Vorrunde war dies natürlich kontraproduktiv. Da sich die Motivation der beiden auch weiterhin als höchst ungenügend herausstellte flogen beide noch vor dem Ende der Vorrunde aus dem Programm. Die anderen Rookies beeindruckten dennoch auch verschiedenen Terrains - so lieferten die Men with Beards eine tolle Darbietung auf der offenen Bühne ab, während Ratte das Survival Training in Form einer Nacht unter freiem Himmel am besten bewältigte. Bei Promotionauftritten in TV-Shows konnte Magnus Gustafsson im Neo Magazin Royale begeistern. Sieger der Vorrunde wurde allerdings überraschend Tigran Papazyan, der 2 Challenges gewinnen konnte - eine als Kampfsportschüler an der Seite von Goodhope Mortimer, die andere auf sich alleine gestellt als Fallensteller gegen die Baker Boys. Nach NXT #6 kam es dann zum großen Cut, bei dem Nicolas Pereyra, die Men with Beards, Pecundang, Ian McQuebec, Las Verduras Verdes und Kamiccolo die Segel streichen mussten. Die 6 Teilnehmer der Finalrunde waren also: Tigran Papazyan, Magnus Gustafsson, Nanook, Ratte, die Baker Boys und Goodhope Mortimer. Die Finalrunde startete mit einer dicken Überraschung, denn Magnus Gustafsson war hier - trotz Platz 2 in der Vorrunde - der erste Eliminierte. Ein Mitgrund hierfür könnte ein eher unglückliches Abschneiden in der chaotischen Cluedo-Challenge gewesen sein. Diese wurde von Ratte und Tigran gewonnen. Die nächste Show hatte eine weit unspektakulärere Challenge im Gepäck, so wurden die Rookies lediglich angehalten einen gewöhnlichen Tag in der Knochenmühle zu verbringen. Nanook verpeilte die Challenge und entging nur haarscharf der Elminierung während die Baker Boys die Aufgabe als Sieger abschlossen und trotzdem hinausgewählt wurden. Die nächste Challenge hatte es in sich: die 4 verbliebenen Rookies sollten NXT in einem möglichst exotischen Land bewerben. Während Ratte durch die Wüste tuckerte, Ratte in die 50er Jahre zurückversetzt wurde und Goodhope Mortimer im Sibirien Express sein Können unter Beweis stellte wählte Tigran den Weg des größten Widerstands und reiste als Armenier nach Aserbaidschan. Somit verstieß er gegen die geltenden Gesetze des Landes und wurde verhaftet, gequält, unter Terrorismusverdacht gestellt und gefoltert. Die ECW-Fans dankten es ihm mit seiner Eliminierung, sodass am Ende nur noch Goodhope Mortimer, Nanook und Ratte als die finalen drei Teilnehmer übrig blieben. Obwohl Ratte dann auch mit einigen Punkten Vorsprung in den finalen Vote ging, konnte Nanook sich die NXT Championship sichern und wurde von den Fans zum Sieger der sechsten Staffel von NXT gewählt. Die Siegesfeier wurde allerdings von der Formierung des neuen Stables - Spiritum Novum - überschattet, das Klaas Körbler um sich geschart hatte. So zerstörten die prügelnden, unzufriedenen Wrestler rund um Ali Bin Way nicht nur Nanook, sondern auch die General Manager und weitere am Ring befindliche Personen. Besonders bitter für den Inuit: Auch sein bislang guter Freund Magnus Gustafsson wendete sich von Nanook ab und schloss sich dem Stable von Körbler an. Die Challenges 1. Staffel *keine Challenges vorhanden 2. Staffel * "Stelle deine(n) Pro(s) vor" (ECW #33, Sieger: Veh Khali, Preis: Immunität bei der ersten Eliminierung) *"Ringe gegen deinen Pro" (ECW #35, Sieger: Prof. Dr. Met, Preis: Booke ein Match in der nächsten ECW Show) *"Interviewchallenge" (ECW #36, Sieger: niemand, Preis: keiner, die Challenge diente dazu vor der Eliminierung noch Sympathiepunkte sammeln zu können) *"Wichteln" (ECW #37, Sieger: Veh Khali, Preis: -1 Stimme bei der Eliminierung am Ende der Show) *"Dissen" (ECW #38, Sieger: Masaru Watanabe, Preis: Wähle die Stipulation im finalen NXT Match) 3. Staffel *"Welchen Backlash Wrestler hasst du am meisten?" (ECW #44, Sieger: KS Mafia, Preis: Immunität bei der ersten Eliminierung) *"Welcher Rookie kann am besten schweigen?" (ECW #46, Sieger: Loki, Preis: Bestimme die beiden Teilnehmer die in der nächsten Show herausgewählt werden können) *"Tritt gegen deine(n) Pro(s) in einer Disziplin der olympischen Spiele an" (ECW #48, Sieger: KS Mafia, Preis: Ein Non Title Match gegen einen Gegner seiner Wahl) *"Stelle deinen Lieblingsmoment aus 49 Ausgaben ECW nach" (ECW #50, Sieger: Josh Brooklyn, Preis: Bestimme die finale Challenge von ECW NXT) *"Stelle dich deiner größten Angst" (ECW #52, Sieger: Niemand, Preis: keiner, die Challenge diente dazu vor der finalen Abstimmung noch Sympathiepunkte sammeln zu können) 4. Staffel *Fange ein wildes Tier (ECW #59, Sieger: Brian Johnson & Azrael, Preis: Immunität bei der ersten Eliminierung) *Verdiene 200 konvertible Mark (ECW #61, Sieger: The Buccaneers, Preis: Ein Match nach Wahl bei ECW #62) *Bekämpfe deinen Pro (ECW #63, Sieger: Mysterious Maukisch, Preis: Bestimme 2 Rookies die in der nächsten Show eliminiert werden können) *Tritt gegen einen regionalen Wrestlingchampion deiner Wahl an (ECW #65, Sieger: CHUCK, Preis: aktive Mitarbeit an der nächsten Challenge) *Verrichte gemeinnützige Arbeit (ECW #67, Sieger: The Buccaneers, Preis: Booke ein Match für die nächste ECW Show) 5. Staffel *Bewirb ECW #74 in und um Kakamega (ECW #74, Sieger: Snake McBatman, Preis: Immunität bei der ersten Eliminierung) *MAX-Challenge - Pinne deinen Pro (ECW #76, Sieger: L'Equipe Manifique, Preis: Entscheidungsgewalt über den Zeitpunkt der nächsten Eliminierung) *Cluedo Challenge - Finde heraus wer den realmansman niedergeschlagen hat (ECW #77, Sieger: Mysterious Maukisch, Preis: Schicke 2 Rookies mit bereits einer "GO"-Stimme in die nächste Eliminierung) *Bringe einen Franzosen zur Kapitulation (ECW T.R.I.B.U.T.E. T.O. T.H.E. T.R.O.O.P.S. 2014, Sieger: Mysterious Maukisch, Preis: Minus 1 Stimme bei der nächsten Eliminierung) *Mach dir einen Feind (ECW #79, Sieger: L'Equipe Manifique, Preis: Das in der Challenge geforderte Match) *Stifte Chaos bei WrestleMetia (WrestleMetia 4, Sieger: L'Equipe Manifique, Preis: Entscheidungskompetenz in der finalen Challenge) *Diss-Challenge & Lasse NXT Revue passieren (ECW Battlefield Europe 2014, Sieger: Niemand, Preis: Keiner (die Challenge diente dazu, vor der letzten Eliminierung und dem Finalvoting noch Sympathiepunkte sammeln zu können)) 6. Staffel * Richte dein Zimmer ein (NXT #1, Sieger: Magnus Gustafsson & Nanook, Preis: Micworktraining mit NXT-Trainer Cyrus (+5 Punkte auf Schwung)) * Unterhalte das Publikum beim Tag der offenen Türe mit einer Darbietung auf der Bühne (NXT #2, Sieger: Men with Beards, Preis: Privatseminar mit Trainer Fredy B über Ringpsychologie (+ eine Stufe der Fähigkeit Movedieb)) * Verbringe eine Nacht im Freien (NXT #3, Sieger: Ratte, Preis: Ein Trainingsmatch mit einem Special Guest (+ ein OMG-Move)) * Hospitiert in Zweiterteams eine Woche lang in einer Kampfsportschule (NXT #4, Sieger: Goodhope Mortimer & Tigran Papazyan, Preis: Training mit Team Power Elite bei NXT #5 (+5 Stat Bonus)) * Nimm an einer beliebten TV-Show teil (NXT #5, Sieger: Magnus Gustafsson, Preis: ein Match nach Wahl gegen einen beliebigen Gegner bei ECW #109) * Dick TV Challenge - lege einen Rookie herein (NXT #6, Sieger: Tigran Papazyan, Preis: doppelte Punkte für alle) * Cluedo Challenge - Finde heraus wer den NXT Title gestohlen hat (NXT #7, Sieger: Ratte & Tigran Papazyan, Preis: Doppelte Stimmenanzahl bei der nächsten Eliminierung) * Verbringe deinen Tag (NXT #8, Sieger: Baker Boys, Preis: -2 Votes bei der nächsten Eliminierung) * Bewirb ECW & NXT in einem möglichst exotischen Land (NXT #9, Sieger: Goodhope Mortimer, Preis: +3 Stimmen beim Voting der der nächsten Eliminierung) * Promote dich selbst (NXT #10, Sieger: Ratte, Preis: Ein Punkt in der finalen Abstimmung) * Besuche und Erlebe die Heimat deines Kontrahenten (NXT #11, Sieger: Ratte, Preis: Ein Punkt in der finalen Abstimmung)